SEVEN UNIT GUIDE AND MANUAL
by invisiblecanada
Summary: A manual for the purchase of your SEVEN unit


p class="MsoNormal"Congratulations!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou have just purchased your very own SEVEN style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis manual is here to ensure you get the most enjoyment out of your own personal hacker without too much damage to your home and lifestyle./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Technical Specifications:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Name: Seven; also responds to 707, Luciel, and Saeyoung (this last name is recommended only for when you become closer to this unit)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Age: 22/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Height: 5'7/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Weight: 152 lbs/p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Your unit comes equipped with:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Three (3) red t-shirts/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Two (2) pairs of blue jean pants/p  
p class="MsoNormal"One (1) hoodie/p  
p class="MsoNormal"One (1) pair of glasses/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Four (4) 12 packs of Ph.D Pepper/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seven (7) bags of Honey Buddah Chips/p  
p class="MsoNormal"One (1) pair of headphones/p  
p class="MsoNormal"One (1) laptop (courtesy of MiRiClEs InC.)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"One (1) smartphone (courtesy of MiRiClEs InC)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Programming:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hacker: This unit is one of the best hackers around and can do anything from changing your school grades to spying on the government to even digging up all of the embarrassing fanfiction you wrote when you were fourteen that you tried to bury and forget but was unable to./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Computer Tech: Along with his hacking abilities this unit is also perfectly capable of fixing and improving most tech style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(We at MiRiClEs InC. do not hold responsibility for anything done to or with your personal items should this unit decide that they need fixing or replacing.)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Re-programming:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Default 707/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cat lover/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Crossdresser/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Car freak/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Locked Luciel/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Locked Saeyoung/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Unlike other units this units only default mode is 707 which means that your unit will act like a happy-go-lucky guy but will tend to keep a certain distance from you./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cat lover mode is activated when this unit is within seeing distance of any style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIn this mode he will often times try to catch the cat and show it love. (We at MiRiClEs InC are not responsible for any animal abuse charges filed against this unit and/or the owner of this unit)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Crossdresser mode can be activated by many different things such as a job or if he just finds a pretty style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis mode is pretty self-explanatory as he will cross style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Makeup and dresses not included.)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Car freak is activated when this unit is allowed to purchase sports car (whether the money to buy them is his or not).span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIn this mode he will treat the cars as his own children and he will enjoy racing and generally being a menace on the roads/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Luciel mode is unlocked when this unit is either placed near an UNKNOWN unit or a RIKA unit in savior mode. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIn this mode your unit will turn a complete 180 and want nothing to do with style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe will constantly work to keep any known RFA members safe and to save the UNKNOWN unit./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Saeyoung mode can only be unlocked if your unit is in Luciel mode and is very close to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIn this mode your unit will become closer to his initial 707 mode but will be more subdued and will not be as wary of becoming closer as before./p  
p class="MsoNormal"(Please note that if kept in Luciel mode for too long and has insured the safety of both the RFA and UNKNOWN units this unit will oftentimes style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIf this happens please call MiRiClEs InC help hotline at 1-800-777-7771)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Relationships:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"V: Your unit sees him as a father figure and trusts him completely./p  
p class="MsoNormal"YOOSUNG KIM: These units are good friends even though your SEVEN unit tend to pick on him a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIf the YOOSUNG KIM is in student mode then your SEVEN unit will try to distract him with games/p  
p class="MsoNormal"JUMIN HAN: As with the rest of the RFA units these two are friends and trust each style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHowever it is not advised to allow your unit anywhere near a JUMIN unit when he has an ELIZABETH unit while in cat lover mode./p  
p class="MsoNormal"UNKNOWN: These units are brothers and have a complicated style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThese two should only be allowed near each other while under supervision if the UNKNOWN unit is any mode other than SAERAN mode./p  
p class="MsoNormal"VANDERWOOD: If your unit is being a terror and destroying your house then we recommend purchasing a VANDERWOOD unit to control style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThese two are close and work well together as long as you keep the VANDERWOOD unit from tasing him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"FAQ:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Problem: My unit has completely taken over my computer/game system and is beating all of my high scores on my games./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Solution: Congratulations, it seems like you've activated his hidden gamer style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWe recommend buying another game system or computer for him to use and trying to convince him to use that instead./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Problem: My house is completely trashed and everything smells like Doctor Pepper and honey./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Solution: This unit has a major addiction to both Ph.D Pepper and Honey Buddah style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWe recommend either hiding the soda and chips and forcing him to eat actual food or getting a VANDERWOOD unit to do the dirty work for you./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Problem: My unit is typing with his toes and it's pretty disturbing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Solution: Yeah, he does that./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Thank you for purchasing your SEVEN unit./p 


End file.
